What Lies Within
by AnnaOfTheArk
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the Alpha of the Lupi Intus, and as such he need a perfect mate. Submission, was never one of Hermione Granger's fortes, but Draco always enjoyed teaching others new things. Not like most mate fics (believe me). CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! "Granger, it's not something you can just research, you have to live it."
1. Catching the Rabbit

First Fic ever so be nice, criticism is appreciated:)

Disclaimer—Characters belong to JKR. Only the plot line is mine.

Draco Malfoy loved the cold. When he was cold he couldn't feel the pain, the horrible, burning, pain.

Sadly, in early September the only place he could find remotely cool was deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"The Season is in two months, you know?" Blaise had an annoying habit of interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"I won't say I'm sorry for what's going to happen but, you're the person I would least like to kill." Malfoy's never apologized unless it was absolutely necessary. That was the best Blaise was going to get.

"Thanks, mate. Mate. The word has all new meaning now." Blaise said.

"Yes, it does. I think it's time." Draco said as he started to take off his robe.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad, wolves?" The darker man said with a chuckle.

"The poor, unsuspecting, rabbits." Draco responded with all seriousness.

The halls were crowded as Hermione and Harry tried to make their way to Hermione's class. Harry brought it upon himself to walk her to every class since the beginning of the year, now that Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms.

"Hermione what's wrong? You've been acting weird since we got back to school." Harry asked with a sympathetic look.

"Nothing. It's just a feeling. Probably just getting use to being in Hogwarts again." Hermione said giving him a strained smile.

"You know you can talk to me. I'm not the really good with these problems but, you are my best friend." Harry looked down at his scuffed shoe.

"I know. You're a good friend. It's the loneliness that bothers me occasionally. When I was with Ron, I never had a moment alone. Now it seems it's all I've got."

"It's always darkest before the dawn." Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"It's always calm before the storm too." Hermione said walking into her Arithmacy class. Hermione walked in and could immediately feel the cold prick. This feeling had started the minute she had stepped foot on Platform 9 ¾. She quickly moved to her seat in the front of the class and began arranging her things. Hermione never noticed Draco Malfoy sit directly behind her.<p>

"Hello, 'Mione." Ginny greeted taking the seat next to her. Seventh and Sixth years were mixed in all classes now due to incomplete schooling during the war, and the decreased student body returning to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, do you feel cold?" Hermione asked, partially hidden behind her hair.

"No I-," A tall dark man in Slytherin robes came billowing in to take the seat directly behind Ginny.

"Yeah, now that you mention it; freezing actually." The red head said, rubbing her arms.

"Got the chills Weasley?" Blaise Zabini asked, tapping his wand against her shoulder.

"Shove off Zabini. Ginny wants nothing to do with the likes of you." The curly haired Gryffindor warned.

"I'd be careful if I were you Granger. Never know what's waiting to gobble little girls like you two up," Zabini said snapping his teeth for dramatic effect. A successfully miffed Hermione turned back around.

"I'd watch what I say Zabini." Malfoy said with a low growl, immediately silencing Blaise.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Alpha." Blaise said under his breath.<p>

"Do you feel it, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she quickened her steps away from the Arithmacy room.

"What? The foreboding cold always biting at my arms, or the unending loneliness?" Hermione asked also quickening her steps.

"I think we're going insane." The ginger girl mused quietly to herself than to the other, but Hermione being Hermione responded anyway.

"I know Ginny. I have these nightmares all the time. When I wake up I can't remember who or what was going on. Only that it's horrible and I _should_ remember." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Do you think we need help?"

"I don't know Gin. If it gets worse, I think we might have to talk to the Headmistress."

The stone room was dark and cold but it was what Draco had asked of the Room of Requirements. The alpha's throne was against the wall with the other pack members chairs surrounding it in a semi-circle. They came in one by one, making clicking sounds against the hard floor. Once everyone was accounted for Draco sat down.

"Men, we are here today to discuss an important matter. The Season is in two months and some of you have yet to find your mates. We all know what it will become of you if you should not." Draco spoke solemnly. Murmurs of 'lone wolf' could be heard echoing in the dank room, followed by shudders of distress to anyone who heard or spoke it.

"Yes, now, who among us has yet to find their mate?" Blaise asked.

"I have not yet Beta." Warrington said coldly.

"Neither have I," Flint said.

" Pritchard, Peucy, have you sought yours yet?" Draco asked.

"Tracy Davis sir, already spoke to her about it." Pritchard spoke proudly.

"And her reply?"

"She was ecstatic. Mommy always did want her with a nice Pureblood chap," He said giving a small smirk of satisfaction.

"How about you Peucy?" Draco asked again.

"Daphne Greengrass. I haven't had the chance to broach the subject as of yet." Peucy bowed his head.

"Crabbe, Goyle have you told Buldstrone and Parkinson?" Draco asked.

"'Course we did. Didn't really have much of a choice in the matter but they's was happy enough." Goyle said through his cupcake. Crabbe just nodded his head.

"Good then. Nott, you're the only one left."

"Luna Lovegood sir," Nott said quietly.

"Haha! Looney Lovegood? You must be joking." Crabbe said loudly, earning a growl from Nott.

"At least I don't have a cow for a mate," Nott said nastily. Draco had to stop this before an all-out brawl started.

"Both of you shut it! I wont have you killing each other, at least, until after you've produced heirs." Draco commanded.

"Sir if I my be so bold, who is your mate?" Flint asked cautiously.

"She is: wonderful, amazing, scintillating, petite, gorgeous, powerful and above all else, mine," Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"Those are wonderful attributes, but I was asking more along the lines of her name, Apha," Flint asked timidly.

"Well then you must be more specific when asking questions shouldn't you Flint?" Draco gave no further reply.

"I think it's time I tell you blokes who mine is, then," Zabini started "Ginny Weasley." No one had the audacity to say anything about Blaise's mate. Being beta had many perks, being feared and respected by all else besides Draco was one of them.

"Tomorrow morning, I plan on revealing my mate to the entire school. It may cause controversy, so I trust you all will be at my side" Everyone nodded their head. They all loved their mates dearly but they all were instilled with the need to protect their alpha, beta, and their mates first and foremost.

The corridor seemed empty but as Head Girl Hermione had no choice but to make sure no Fifth years were having any inappropriate escapades in an empty classroom. The silence made her breathing echo in the halls; and then there it was. The cold was biting her arms, face, and neck. The Gryffindor began walking faster until she was sprinting.

She suddenly felt someone beside her and urged her aching legs to go faster.

"I'll give you credit, Granger, you are a fast little rabbit aren't you?" Hermione knew that voice, but, where was it coming from? She stopped running and gripped her wand tightly, backing herself up against a tapestry.

"What do you want?" The question was met with silence. "I'm not scared of you Ferret!I don't know what you want but whatever it is, take it and leave!"

"I plan on it _Hermione._" The voice said huskily. The cold was intensifying and then, she felt it; the warm ,strong hands seemingly coming out of nowhere. Quite suddenly, she was being hauled behind the tapestry she was _thought_ led to nothing more than a wall.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Hermione but you would never except me any other way," Draco said sadly as he cast a Silencio on the screaming girl. He pinned her flailing arms above her head with one of his hands and forced her body still with his own.

He leaned down next to her head. All Hermione could hear and feel was his ragged, cold breath.

"You won't be cold after this. I'm only going to do the first step tonight, the rest you have to do willingly. I'm sorry, love."

To say Hermione Granger was never more confused in her life was an understatement. Then, the most bewildering thing occured. Draco Malfoy placed his lips against Hermione's neck, right where it would be impossible to cover up, and bit down. The pain was horrible and the longer it went on the worse it got. Just as Hermione thought she was going to burn up from the inside out, the burning turned to a glowing warmth.

"There, now everyone can see that you're mine. Don't worry, I just had to enclose you with my pheromones. They won't hurt you, just make you a little more, shall we say, compliant." Draco said as he raised his wand and lifted the silencing spell.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked as her eyes started to water. The man chuckled half heart-idly.

"That's the million Galleon question isn't it?" Draco asked. "I have no idea, you should have been a Pureblood, but my beast wants you. _I_ want you, Granger."

"I'm going to do whatever you say now aren't I? Whatever you did to me, you took the cold away, and now for some unfathomable reason I want to listen to you. What did you do to me?" Large, warm, honey eyes looked up at him. They pleaded for answers, answers he could not give.

"Granger, sweet, little, innocent, Granger what fun would this be if you didn't have a challenge? Now borrow Potter's invisibility cloak, go to the restricted section in the library and look up Lupi Intus. Then tomorrow morning sit next to me at breakfast. You will do as I say. Understood?" Hermione felt her free will leaving her and knew immediately she would do whatever he asked.

"Yes, I will do as you say." She said biting her tong until it bled.

"Good then, now go to bed and dream of me." He said, giving her a small peck on the cheek before turning on his heel and heading back into the tapestry. Draco was so happy to finally have claimed Hermione, he almost forgot his second mission of the night. Now there was this pesky little problem that needed attending to.

**Lupi Intus-**_(Noun)_ literally translated means Wolves From Within. They are a group of Pureblood men that shift into wolves when they feel the need arises. Thought to be extinct since the massacre of 1768 in which seven men had stolen the wolves mates and killed them. If a mate is not found and marked by age twenty, the man becomes a lone wolf and lives out his days in wolf form, unable to change. (More on mates please skip to pg. 1789)

**Lupi Intus Mates-**_(Noun) _mates are the women that the men of Lupi Intus have found to be compatible partners. The men themselves do not get to choose said mate, however they are undeniably protective and sexually attracted to the Pureblood women. If either mate dies, the other will die in a matter of days.

Hermione shut the book loudly. She was no Pureblood. She needed no mate. Worst of all she didn't need a horny Malfoy trying to "mark" her. A funny image of Malfoy trying to hump her leg popped into Hermione's head, but she quickly scolded herself for the disgusting fantasy. It never occurred to her that she was already physically marked.

Feeling stressed and tired the Gryffindor princess threw the cloak over her shoulders and quickly left the library. The corridors were cold and quiet and if Hermione was to be completely honest with herself, a tad bit scary. As she rounded the corner, she could faintly hear voices talking. Being the inquisitive young woman that she was she decided to investigate. It was surprising how difficult it was to resist the urge to do as Malfoy had told her.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about." A boy in Ravenclaw robes was pushed against the wall. A tall blonde man, Hermione recognized as Malfoy, had him by the shirt collar. Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy was 6'4" and the other man looked to be about 5'10" leaving the Ravenclaw dangling.

"I heard you with my own fucking ears, Ackerley, in the lockeroom, boasting to your teammates about how you deflowered the Gryffindor Virgin. Fucking bastard, I know for a fact you have never ever touched her. You go and tell all your friends that what you said was a lie, tell them she's property of Draco Malfoy now and I don't share." Property? Hermione Granger was certainly no ones property!

Though he was quiet, Hermione could see the suppressed rage. Malfoy's voice was cold and calculating. His face showed no other emotion besides pure disdain. Moreover, she as appalled that boys were talking about her in the lockeroom, even going as far as calling her the Gryffindor Virgin! Sure, she was not as experienced as her classmates and her only real kisses were with Viktor and Ron, but that didn't mean she was a prude. Hermione felt that if the right bloke came around and she thought it was right, she would give him her virginity. However, she had yet to meet a man worthy of such a special gift.

"Look, I was just kidding around Malfoy! You've got to believe me!" The boy was pleading now. Not a smart move. If their was one thing Draco hated more than not being right, it was beggars. He himself had been one in his earlier years. Not now and not ever again. He learned if you wanted something you paid for it, took it, or coerced it.

"If you ever utter her name again, I will rip your throat out. I have men watching you and even more watching Hermione. If you were to talk to her, pass her in the corridor, even look at her, I will know. Now leave before I make good on my promise." Malfoy said as he pushed the boy against the wall and dropped him. Wiping his hands off from the half-blood filth he turned to look directly at the spot Hermione should have been.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw his silver eyes bore into her. Rationally, she knew he couldn't see her, but it felt as if he could. Her blood ran cold as a smile made its way across Malfoy's face as he walked closer.

"I can smell you 'Mione, feel your warmth. I thought I told you to be a good little mate and go to bed? I see someone needs to be told more than once." Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Harry's cloak was torn from her. She felt disappointed in herself for not following her mate's orders. She frowned. Wait, why exactly was she feeling this way? It was quite bothersome.

"I'm sorry. Am I not a good mate anymore?" The words were spilling from her mouth before she even had a chance. It was so easy to let this new part of her take over. Draco's smile fell as he slid his index finger down her cheek. His touch sent warm shivers down her body and she felt she wanted more.

"You are a wonderful mate, but you should mind what I tell you. What if someone bad caught you up? You don't want that do you? To be taken away from me forever?" For reasons unknown Hermione pushed her cheek into his hand. The thought of being taken away from her mate made her want to cry.

"No! I want to stay with my mate forever. Please don't make me go away. I'll be a good mate now, I promise!" Hermione could no longer fight the primal part of her that wanted to stay with Draco. The real Hermione never would have said these things, but he smelled so good and felt so warm.

"Don't worry my little _lapin, _no one could ever take you away from me. Would you like something?" Hermione only nodded her head in response. He took his cloak off and handed it to her. It smelled lovely, like chocolate and grass from the pitch. She did detect something that smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. _Pheromones _the rational side of her said; _Draco_ her primal half decided. She put the oversized cloak on and hugged it to herself.

"Now I expect something in return. How about your tie?" Hermione immediately ripped it off and handed it to him. Merlin, it smelled fantastic; lilacs and _her_.

"You need to go to bed." He said as he looked at his pocket watch. It was nearly three in the morning.

"I'm not sleepy, and..." Hermione bit her lip. Admitting she was afraid of her nightmares was something she would not do.

"And what?" Draco was met with silence. "Hermione..." he growled. It was a low and guttural, warning.

"I have nightmares. Awful ones. I don't remember when I wake, up but I know they're horrible." She spoke timidly.

"I think you'll find your nightmares are gone now. Don't worry I'm here. Always, even if you don't see me." He pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. Draco nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed in. He could smell the acrid smell of his mate's fear. It did not bode well.


	2. A Lack of Solitude

Disclaimer- Everything besides plot belongs to JKR.

-Draco had been right; no nightmares had come that night. What came was worse. Beautiful star filled skies and soft snow white fur starred in her dreams. When Hermione woke up, she felt as if she had never truly slept before then. The sense of peace was soon discarded as she remembered she had to sit next to the prat at breakfast. Some sick, delusional part of her was overjoyed at being able to see her mate.

"Hermione, you slept later than usual. What are you going to do about that rat's nest you call hair?" Lavender asked as she threw open Hermione's curtains. What a wonderful way to start to the day.

"I don't know, probably shower then leave it to its own devices," Hermione said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, no, that will not do! You go shower and then Patty and I will make you look half-way decent." Lavender said, clapping her hands. Since Hermione had returned Lavender had been trying these little "make-overs" on her. Once, a hair charm had gone wrong and the curly-haired witch had to walk around the whole day with indigo and pink sparking tresses. Already knowing resistance was futile, she begrudgingly showered off, brushed her teeth, and plopped down on a stool in front of Lavender's oak vanity.

"My Merlin, Hermione, what is living in there?" Lavender asked with disdain.

"A small coven of gnomes. Anymore questions?" Hermione responded with sarcasm. Lavender just humphed and began performing spells Hermione didn't even know were legal. She just closed her eyes and pretended she was still in her dream. Only managing to pull out two fist-fulls of hair, Lavender proclaimed her hair finished and let Parvati take over make-up. To say that Parvati was infinitely nicer was an understatement.

"'Mione, what happened to your neck?" Lavender asked as she touched her new mark. It was amazing that a wound that deep had scarred over so quickly.

"When I was little, a dog bit me." Sometimes being a quick thinker had its perks.

"Doesn't look like any bite mark I've ever seen," Lavender said, but let the matter go.

"All done," The two Gryffindors said in unison, the latter still did not open her eyes.

"Hermione, you have to open your eyes," Parvati said with a small giggle. Hermione did and was startled. Normally, they would have gone all-out; making her hair pin straight, her eye shadow bright blue, or coloring her lips some horrendous shade of orange. Today, she actually looked_...pretty._ Her hair was tamed into soft brown curls, with a small braid across her head from ear to ear. Her eye lids shimmered gold and her lips were a soft pink.

"So, do you love it?" Lavender asked impatiently.

"Yes, actually, I do." Both girls squealed in delight.

"Then you'll be letting us do this more often?" Parvati asked hopefully.

* * *

>"I suppose I have no choice now do I?" Hermione said with a smile.<p><p>

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking her so long? All of his followers were sitting happily with their mates, save Blaise. The Lovegood girl was annoying him with her story of catching a "Flabberwank" or something of the sort; Nott was deeply immersed in her story.

"...and then I had my net at the ready, and I was just about to spring when...Hello, Hermione." Draco's head snapped up. Why had he not sensed her? No matter, he was probably just lost in his thoughts.

"Good to see you, love." It seemed every eye was on the Slytherin table as Hermione sat down next to Draco.

Good morning, Luna, Malfoy," Hermione greeted as she put a raisin scone and a few pieces of bacon on her plate. She acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I take it that's her, then?" Flint asked from two seats down.

"Yes, it's her." No one said anything. The most powerful students in the house were in on the secret; everyone else was too scared to say anything.

"Then I guess we should welcome her to the club," Pansy said as she stood to take the seat on the other side of Hermione, all the other mates followed.

"How is it, Hermione, being the Alpha's mate?" A girl Hermione recognized as Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Wasn't the pain just horrible?" Tracy Davis asked.

"I nearly fainted myself," Pansy said.

"Really? I found the whole thing quite tranquil," Luna said in her dreamy voice. If people kept talking all at once, Hermione was going to scream.

"Why aren't you a Pureblood?" A big, burly girl asked.

"Millicent, you can't talk to the Alpha's mate like that," Pansy chided quietly. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Malfoy, what does she mean?" Hermione asked, tugging on his sleeve. Draco turned his head.

"I'm sorry, love. What did who mean?"

"Millicent. She asked me why I wasn't Pureblood, am I not supposed to be your mate?" Hermione felt her eyes prick; these unstable emotions were annoying. Draco's face turned hard as he turned to Crabbe.

"Crabbe, control your mate," he growled low, earning a scared look from Vincent.

"Milli, dear, why don't you come and sit next to me?" Vincent asked with a hopeful look.

"But, Vin, you told me there were no Mudbloods allowed in the group," Millicent said with an innocent look. Hermione, still with unstable emotions, stood up and aimed her wand at Millicent.

"Don't ever call me that again Bulldstrone," she said scathingly.

"But it's what you are. Filth," Millicent responded arrogantly. Hermione felt her primal side of her take over again and welcomed it. She lunged across the table at Millicent, knocking over glasses of pumpkin juice and spilling plates of food. She never made it across though, as two strong arms wrapped around her mid-section and pulled her back.

"Not now, my little _lapin. _You can have your chance at her if you wish, just not while we're so _public._" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione immediately calmed down and shrunk into his embrace.

"She called me filth, Draco, I'm not filth," she pouted.

"I know you're not, you're the most precious woman in the world," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"That was mean of you, Millicent," Pansy said disapprovingly, the other girls nodded in agreement. The other mates felt loyalty towards the Alpha, Beta, and their mates; Millicent must have missed the memo. The men, feeling the surge of anger in the air, brought their mates back to sit with them.

"After Potions, meet me in the woods, Crabbe," Draco growled deep in his throat, stabbing his egg a bit too roughly. Crabbe said nothing, but started to sweat horribly. Hermione was grabbed around the arms and roughly hauled to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing over here with the snakes? Have you gone barmy?" Before Hermione could answer, Draco was up and swinging. Ron was knocked flat on his back and Draco kept hitting him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco, please stop!" The smell of his mates fear made him stop. He stood up and hugged his mate to him; the sensation of her hair calmed him.

"He hurt you," Draco said as he looked at her forearm. Five red finger marks were beginning turn to bruises.

"No, it doesn't hurt, but Draco the Headmistress is coming." He let go of Hermione, but kept his arms around her lower back.

"Draco Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" A very angry Headmistress inquired.

"Just setting people in their place, ma'am," Draco said with a smirk.

"Hermione, what happened?" A ruffled Harry asked as he joined them. "Padma just told me in the hall, I came as soon as I could."

"That is exactly what I'm trying to figure out. Mr. Potter, please escort Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy, please follow me," McGonagall ordered and the man on the floor groaned.

"Blaise," Draco said, looking at the Italian. Blaise just nodded and went to grab Hermione's arm.

"Come now, Hermione," Blaise said, gently pulling her back towards the table. Hermione looked to Draco to make sure it was fine with him.

"It's okay, _lapin_, go with Blaise; I'll be back before Potions," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. She did as she was told and went to sit back down, immediately she was thrown between Blaise and Nott.

"We'll keep her safe, Malfoy," Nott said.

"See that you do, Nott."

"Mr. Malfoy, I meant _immediately, _no time for chit-chat," McGonagall said sternly, Draco just followed quietly.

Potions came and went and still, there was no sign of Draco. Actually, she hadn't seen much of anyone besides Blaise.

"What class do you have next?" Blaise asked.

"I have free period for an hour, then I have Astronomy."

"Perfect. I have an essay due next class; you can come with me to the library." Ugh, she liked Blaise well enough, but spending the whole day with him was a little ridiculous.

"Actually, I was hoping to find Ginny. We need to plan out our next trip to Hogsmeade," she said as she started to walk away.

"Then I'll go with you," Blaise persisted, as he quickly caught up with her.

"Fine, but she doesn't like you too much," Hermione warned, Blaise said nothing in return. The walk to the Gryffindor tower was a long and awkward one. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione whispered, "Frivolous."

The portrait sung open to reveal an empty common room.

"I'll wait out here, Granger." Blaise said. Hermione walked in and up to the sixth year dormitories. She found Ginny flipping through a magazine, lying on her bed.

"Hello, 'Mione." Ginny greeted, setting her magazine aside.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione greeted.

"Blaise still following you?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"Yes! I don't want to be rude but he's getting quite annoying." The curly haired girl said as she flopped on Ginny's bed.

"He gives me the chills," Ginny said offhandedly. Bells went off in Hermione's head, how had she not realized sooner?

"What kind of chills, Gin?" She asked a little shakily.

"I don't, know the normal kind?" Ginny answered.

"And do you ever have bad dreams? Or feel lonely?"

"Yes, but I don't see what any of this has to do with anything."

"I-I can't tell you, I'm not allowed. Gin, promise me you'll stay far away from Blaise Zabini."

"Hermione, I-" The red head started.

"Just promise me you won't go walking around alone anymore," Hermione persisted.

"I don't understand," Ginny said, sounding more than a little worried.

"Just promise me, Ginny, please?"

"Fine, I promise."


	3. Revelations

"Ginny, come here little _daino._ I know you're hiding."

How had Ginny gotten herself into this one? Hermione had told her not to go out alone after curfew, but when a first year delivered a note adressed to her from McGonagall, she had no choice. Now she was hiding behind a box in the Room of Requirements as a deranged Blaise Zabini stalked her.

"Leave me alone Zabini! The Headmistress is expecting me, she'll be wondering where I am!" Ginny yelled, she could hear the Italian laugh.

"You really think McGonagall sent you that note? My Merlin, Weasley did you even check what house that firstie was in?" No she had not, Ginny was more preoccupied with the man giving her a cold stare from across the Great Hall.

"Oh, poor, innocent Weasley. Why would McGonagall send you a note to meet her after curfew? You really are helpless without me," Blaise said, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Gryffindor courage be damned, she was scared.

"J-Just leave me alone, I never did anything to you," she hated that she sounded so weak. The steps got closer and then he was right above her, casting a shadow across her body. She looked up and saw his haunting brown eyes.

"Boo."

Draco had finally appeared at dinner, sporting a bruise on his left cheek. Since then he had gone into overdrive, never leaving Hermione's side, even for a minute, and if he couldn't be there Blaise sure as hell was. All then men of _Lupi Intus_ were acting strange, as if they were always on alert. Finally Hermione had, had enough.

"Draco, what's got you so put-out?" She asked as they walked to DADA.

"What do you mean, love?" He feigned ignorance.

"Oh don't you give me that Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I know somethings up," Hermione stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen, _lapin, _you don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of it."

"Take care of _what? _You don't tell me anything," She started walking faster than she had before, leaving Draco behind. He quickly caught her wrist and silenced her with a finger to her lips

"If I thought you needed to know, I would tell you. You don't need to concern yourself with such trivial things, that's what a man is for." If it wasn't for the serious look on his face, she may have laughed out loud.

"That's what a man's for? Ha! Do you know what century this is?"

"Maybe in the muggle world, they leave their women to take on brute responsibility, but here we treat them with a higher esteem," he said matter-of-factually.

"Are you trying to say women can't handle themselves? If you hadn't notice, Malfoy, I'm a war hero."

"Something you should have never been thrown into. It's not your fault, you've never been properly educated. I doubt the Weasley's have the correct filial piety, and Potty knows about as much as you."

"Then please, enlighten me." Oh, this was going to be good.

"See, Granger, man was created naturally superior in all aspects. We are, faster, stronger, taller, and better educated, you are the exception to education. We were created to be the protector and provider, to be the wall between the harsh reality of the world and our women. Women were created to be cherished and loved, everything about you screams fragile. You're small, petite and in most cases, of course not yours, naïve. Women are the portal to new life, they should never have to take one." In Merlin's name! Did he really believe all this? Hermione Granger, muggle-born, would have slapped him across the face. However, now, she was Hermione Granger, mate, and that part of her wholly agreed.

"We're going to be late to class," she said, taking his wrist and pulling him the rest of the way to class.

Once again they were in the dank room in which they held their meetings. This time a whole new matter was brought to their attention.

"Men, we now face a problem our great-great grandfathers had to overcome; a rogue," Draco said, they whole room went completely still.

"Malfoy, are you sure?" Blaise asked, only he among them could call him by his surname.

"Yes, do you think I would even say anything if I wasn't completely sure? Surely you have all sensed it by now! This is not to be taken lightly at all! All of our mates are in danger!" Draco's voice started rising, he pinched the bridge of his nose and continued in a low steely voice. "We must not let our women out of our sights, not even for a moment. If you have not completed the first step of claiming as of yet, do so, quickly."

"Blaise, you've claimed Weasley. Warrington, tomorrow you _must _claim that Hufflepuff. Flint, have you clamied Katie Bell yet?"

"Yes, just yesterday."

"Good, then we all must be on high alert. I've been in a small altercation with the rogue, I, of course, won, but he still was very powerful," Draco started.

"Is that what happened to your face?" Nott asked.

"Yes. In wolf form he's black with a white patch on his chest, I didn't see him in human form. I think we should approach McGonagall about our living quarters. It needed to be done next month anyway," Draco said, massaging his temples.

"Alpha, my mate isn't even aware of The Season yet, how will I explain to her, that she has to move in all of a sudden?" A distressed Flint inquired.

"Well, Flint, that's not my concern, and in any case, would you rather have little Katie taken away from you forever?" Draco asked, with a hint of venom. Flint didn't answer, just placed his face in his hands.

"Let me make this clear to you all, this male, whoever he is, _will _take your mate, he _will _kill you, and if you don't fully claim her under the Blood Moon, _he _will," Draco said sternly.

"A rogue, eh? How do you become one of them?" Crabbe asked.

"A rogue is one of us, who wasn't born with a mate. It is said that a rogue is cursed from his father's mistakes. If his father killed another man's mate or turned against his pack, his son will become a rogue. A rogue will steal any mate not claimed under the Blood Moon. Under the Blood Moon anyone can claim any mate, even another man's. Why anyone would want to claim another man's mate is beyond me..." Draco pondered, everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Take another mate besides their own? Preposterous!

"Then, we have no choice, this man is to be killed," Blaise said, rising from his seat.

"Ay! It must be done," Goyle yelled. Soon the roar of the pack was defining. Blood, they wanted this stranger's blood. Draco sat back in his throne and watched, let them have their fun now, tomorrow they were hunting.

Hermione Granger was torn; when she was alone, she hated the slimy git, but when she was around Draco, it was like she had never truly seen, seen color, light, beauty. He made things come alive by simply being alive. Sitting on the dull brown couch in the Gryffindor common room had become a new hobby of hers. The Slytherins dared not come in, and the fire provided ample reading light, besides this late after curfew, everyone was sleeping. The portrait hole swung open to reveal a pale faced Ginny Weasley.

"Gin. Ginny. Ginny!" Hermione yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"What? Oh, yes, hey, hi, Hermione. Sorry, just tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now," she stammered as she hastily tried to get past Hermione.

"No, Gin, wait," Hermione grabbed her arm. "I thought you weren't going to go out alone?"

"Yes, of course, sorry. Well, must be getting to bed." Ginny tore her arms away and ran up the stairs to the dormitories. There, Hermione had seen it; as Ginny had turned her head, there _it _was. That damn scar! The scar Hermione had tried to protect her from! Why hadn't she listened? Now, she was stuck. Stuck with crazy, mixed emotions,a pining need whenever her mate was gone, and a lack of free will. Hermione needed to see Draco, to help sort this crazy situation out. How many more of her friends were going to be caught into this? The most pressing question, however, was why Ginny was so...out of it.

Carefully, she padded into the empty corridor with only Draco's robe to cover her pajama clad body.

"What is that? What are you wearing?" Wonderful, Ron Weasley, just the person she wanted to see. Primal Hermione was happy to see that her mate had left marks all over this...thing. Hermione, herself, was admittedly a little giddy.

"I don't know what you mean, Ronald," she said, pulling the robe around her tighter.

"Oh, don't give me that, you're not stupid. Don't think I haven't noticed, you, getting all chummy with the snakes. Unnatural is what it is. They hate _your _kind."

"_My_ kind? They hate _my_ kind? Tell me Ronald, what is _my _kind? You mean muggle-born?" She could feel her face begin to heat.

"Yes, muggle-born! Did you forget the war we just fought? All of our friends-dead, and here you are, spitting on their graves! He's a death eater, for Merlin's sake! Do you realize what you're doing? Actually, I'm not even sure what you're doing. One day we're sitting at the Burrow, talking about how much we hate all those Slytherin prats and now, not even a month back, and you're best mates with them! Just let me know, Hermione, which one are you fucking, the ferret or Zabini?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was hit by Hermione's hand.

"Stop! Stop saying those things! You have no idea, none at all. You don't think I-" Her voice dropped to a whisper as the tears threatened to spill. No, she wouldn't cry in front of him. He didn't deserve her tears. "You don't think I know what he is? I know better than anyone; what he is. I agree, he's a right git and a death eater, but he's also a man, a human. A human with emotions, wants, dreams, _needs._ Draco Malfoy is more than you could ever know," she surprised herself by defending him, but she also knew he would have done the same. Hermione couldn't deal with him anymore, she began to run down the hall, ignoring his cries for her to stop.

The walk to the Slytherin common room was cold and dark. The stone floor was biting her bare feet, and her imagination was getting the better of her. In her mind, a creature was around every corner, waiting to rip her throat out. Anyhow, she had no idea how she would even get in the common room once she got to it, and if by some miracle she got in, where would she go? Surly, there was some kind of enchanted whatnot to keep her out. Hermione was silently cursing herself for being so rash.

"What are you doing out here?" A wide eyed Nott asked from outside, where she knew the portal to the common room was.

"I was looking for Malfoy and-" She didn't get to finish as Nott roughly pulled her inside the opened wall.

"You shouldn't be out alone, not while- you just shouldn't." Theodore Nott had never been one to lose his cool, but seeing the Alpha's mate, alone and helpless, while a rough was on the lose, made him frantic.

"Not while what, Nott?" Hermione looked up at him with her big doe eyes. It had no effect on him, the only eyes that ever could were a dreamy blue.

"Nothing. I'm bringing you to Draco's room, let him decide what to do with you," he said in a whisper.

It surprised her when she was met with no challenge as she ascended the stairs. Theo stopped at the last door in the long hall. He knocked twice and was met by a string of curses on the other side of the door. The door swung open to reveal a scruffy looking Malfoy, clad in only his black, silk sleeping pants.

"What do you want-" Draco stopped yelling when he saw Hermione. "What are you doing here? Why are you not in bed?" Though he asked her, he looked at Theo.

"I found her alone, outside the common room. I saw no one else." Heaving a sigh, Draco ran a hand over his tired face.

"Alright, no harm done. Nott, back to your station. Hermione, come in," Draco threw the door open, it surprised her to see that he had a room to himself. As she stepped in, she noticed first, that it was freezing, and second, that everything was neatly put away, as if he was ready to move any moment. She turned and said, "We need to talk."

"Just the words every man wants to hear," he said sarcastically, taking a seat on his crumpled bed.

"Tell me everything. Why are you the way you are? Why am I your mate? And what has Nott all freaked out?"

"Sit down," He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "This may take awhile."


	4. Ginny?

Disclaimer- JRK owns all canon characters. I only own the plot.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny as she came down the stairs.

"I-I don't know, why would you ask me?" Ginny stuttered, fiddling with the hem of her skirt,

"Because you two are close." Ginny looked down, trying not to make eye contact. "Ginny, is something the matter?" What was with these women lately?

"Yes! I mean, No! Nothing's the matter! Why wouldn't I be fine?" She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Harry knew something was amiss.

"I don't know, your nerves just seem a bit frayed."

"Well, they're not! Blaise warned be about you, how you would try to take me away from him! But, I won't let you, no I won't!" She sounded hysterical.

"Ginny, you need to calm down," Harry soothed, taking her arm gently. "Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey." She wrenched her arm away as if burned.

"You won't take me anywhere! I'll call Blaise, don't think I won't!" She threw herself on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ginny, you're not yourself. Do you hear how crazy you sound right now?" She didn't move, just stayed huddled.

"I-I saw things, my Merlin, so horrible! His bones, they broke, they mended, into something so beautiful, so _demented._" Ginny held her head and began rocking back and forth.

"You need a doctor, please just come with me," Harry pleaded.

"No! No, I can't tell- I j-just need- I need Blaise. I need Blaise!" She looked Harry in the eye and for the first time he saw the utter _desperation._ This was a woman on the edge of sanity.

"I'll go get him, you stay put, okay?" She nodded her head and resumed playing with her skirt.

Draco had never been so happy; his mate was wrapped in his arms, safe and warm. Their night had been a long one, filled with her endless questions. Finally, she had tired herself out, and fallen asleep. He knew when she woke up, she would regret spending the night, but he would never regret letting her.

Oh, what a tiring night it was.

"_So what do you want to know?" Draco asked._

"_For starters, I want to know if there is any other mates waiting to be claimed?" Hermione asked, taking the offered seat._

"_That's an easy one, yes," Draco answered with a smirk._

"_Who are they?"_

"_That is not mine to reveal," he answered. Hermione grumbled, but didn't press that matter._

"_How were the _ Lupi Intus _made?"_

"_We were conceived as every man is conceived; we are born as all men are born."_

"_Wow, that was ever so helpful. Please, tell me specifics," she asked, inching closer. _

"_I'm afraid I cannot, for I don't have the answer. Our history goes back so far, that none of us can remember. At times, we have dreams, which give us glimpses of our origins, though they are not very informative."_

"_Hmm, this all seems very curious. I'll have to do some research." She began listing the books she knew she would need to get._

"_Granger, it's not something you can just research, you have to live it. All the books, and there aren't very many, are written by spectators looking in, never by an actual member or mate. You can research if you want, but it will do you no good," he said, laying back against his black pillows._

"_Oh, we'll see about that, Malfoy. I'm the brightest witch of our age, you know?" she teased._

"_Lay down, Granger," he softly commanded. He reached for her arm and gently pulled her down, she could not refuse. _

"_I hate when you do that," she confessed, a little exasperated._

"_Do what? Come on to you?" He smirked._

"_No, take my free will away," she turned to look at the wall. Finally, she began to really examine the room. The canopy bed was made out of chestnut and the canopy itself was black silk. The plush rug only spanned about a foot around the bed, the wood floor looked to be chestnut as well. The walls were bare white, except one, which had a fireplace with a mantle full of Quidditch memorabilia and photos, and then another, which was covered by a huge black curtain. _

_Malfoy ignored her accusation, choosing instead, to divert her attention._

"_Would you like to see behind the curtain, Granger?" He turned, wrapping his arms around her mid-section and whispering in her ear. Somehow, that little innocent sentence made her cheeks blush._

"_Yes," she squeaked._

_Draco released her and stood up. He crossed the small space to the window, and grabbed the rope that must have opened the curtains._

"_Ready, Granger?" She nodded her affirmation. He smirked and pulled the rope. What came, shocked her. She had heard the Slytherin dormitories were partially under the lake, but she never imagined this. The water was surprisingly less murky as at the surface, but what made it truly spectacular was the flowers; hundreds of them, glowing silver, in the moonlight. It was magnificent. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked, walking behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders._

"_It's gorgeous," she answered._

"_We have flowers like these at the manor, would you like to see them?" he asked hopefully._

"_Y-yes, I would." She never stopped to think that she had accepted an invitation to his home._

"_Granger, there's something I need to talk to you about," Draco said, sitting back down. She followed and he grasped her hand._

"_Yes, Draco?"_

"_It's called The Season. I must... claim you, under the Blood Moon. You must understand, however, that you have to let me claim you willingly; I can't use my pheromones. I need you to be compliant; and if you refuse me," he looked away. "I will no longer be Draco." He looked back up, and Hermione was surprised to see emotion in his normally cold eyes. Especially, when the emotion was fear. _

"_What will you be?" she asked, squeezing his hands tighter. _

"_A lonely creature, but that is besides the matter. You may notice some changes in me as we grow closer to the The Season. For instance, I will not tolerate Potter or the Weasley's presence, or any other male, really," he spoke, at least he made an effort to reign in his smirk._

"_Excuse me! You cannot tell me who I can and cannot spend time with," she said indignantly._

"_Oh, but I can. Unless you prefer they not live to see eighteen?" What scared Hermione, was not his words, but his face and eyes; they made his words a promise._

"_When is The Season? If you mean, what I think you mean, when you say 'claim' I think we should make a concentrated effort to make this _thing _we have, into a relationship. I could never make you into_

_whatever it is that is so horrible, but I will not give my virginity to someone I don't love," she said, letting go of his hands, to rub her cold arms. Slytherin robes were not the warmest clothes._

"_You don't love me?" She looked up to see sadness had crept into those eyes. How did people think he was so cold? In the span of a few minutes, she had changed those hard, stone eyes, into pools of mercury. _

"_Well, did you really expect me to? I only just found, not even a week ago," Hermione confessed._

"_The Season is in November," he said, dropping the previous subject."You and the rest of the mates will move into our dorms, two weeks prior. The night of the Blood Moon, you and the mates will be left in the forest, you need not know the details. All you need to know is, if another male wolf approaches you, fight. Whoever it is, they will try to claim you as their own. I'll try not to kill any of the pack members, but I make no promises." She could hear the suppressed rage in his voice. _

"_You mean they will try to-to..." She couldn't say the word._

"_Rape you? Yes," Draco said, through gritted teeth._

"_Why is it so cold in here?" Hermione asked, regretting her choice of shorts and a baggy T-shirt._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, love, here take this." He reached back and grabbed his downy comforter, wrapping it around her shoulders. Hermione accepted gratefully, and yawned. "I didn't realize what time it was, it's time for my little _lapin _to go to bed," he chided gently, pushing her back against the pillows. _

"_I really must be going, Ginny will wonder where I-" Hermione was cut off, as another yawn overtook her._

"_No, no you will sleep here tonight." He began singing, in a low baritone. She was asleep before she even comprehended the words. As she slept in his arms, he couldn't help but bury his head in her soft curls. Inhaling deeply, he soon fell asleep, listening to his mate's soft breathing._

Slowly, her eyes began to open and flutter against the light beam, seeping in from the opening in the black canopy. Hermione grumbled something incoherent, and rolled into his chest. Suddenly, she bolted upright.

"Oh, God, what did I do?" She started scrambling, trying to kick the comforter off. Finally, succeeding, she got to her feet and tried to tame her wild hair.

"Who is this God?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, never mind! How did this happen? I'll be late to Transfiguration! I'll never pass my NEWTS! I'll have to work as a librarian, or worse... at a clothing store!" she cried, growing hysterical.

"Calm down, Granger, it's Saturday. However, if you don't get ready soon, we'll be late to breakfast and if that happens, we'll have to buy it in Hogsmead, and you know they always over-charge you," Draco said, pulling clean robes from his dresser drawer.

"What time is it?" Merlin and Morgana, she was supposed to meet Ginny in the Great Hall at eight.

"Seven thirty. What looks better with this shirt?" He held up one black tie and one silver tie. "Screw it; no tie." Suddenly a loud knock sounded against the thick wood of Draco's door.

"Malfoy! Hurry up, something's wrong with Ginny! I-I don't know what, I-" Draco quickly threw down his robes and flung the door open. One Blaise Zabini looked to be about in tears. His black hair was ruffled and his eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I told you! I don't know! I marked her last night, she was a little shaken," Blaise started.

"That is to expected."

"I sent her to bed, and then this morning, I find Potter outside the common room going on about how crazy she's acting. I went to see her and, and, it's like she's gone mad! She ripped a pillow in half! She kept asking for me, but she wouldn't let me touch her!" Blaise's eyes grew pleading. "Just please, come with me?"

"Hurry, Granger, it would seem the littlest Weasley has gone barmy." He took her arm, and they all started down the hall.


	5. Assumptions

Disclaimer- I own none of the canon characters. I only own the plot.

**AN: This chapter is _really _short, but I was soooo anxious to tell you all about Ginny! So review and tell me what you think. I thought about re-writing this chapter a million times. I can't tell you the weird dreams this story is giving me lol. FYI: You can ask me 10 quesions (1 per person) but do NOT ask who the rouge is, I WILL NOT TELL YOU! :) I will post them on my profile. Thanks!**

**-**The portal to the Gryffindor common room burst open, and three teenagers rushed in. Blaise had never been so terrified in his life. Ginny was all he had left. Every member of his family was dead. He could still remember his mother's cries as Rabastan Lestrange tortured her, and when she yelled for him to run, he was too much of a coward to refuse; but he wouldn't leave Ginny. He was done being a coward.

Blaise ran over to the corner where Ginny was situated. He lightly took her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Ginny, _il mio dolce_, Hermione is here. You and Hermione are close, you remember? Look." He pointed her the couple. "Draco is here too. We all want to help you; you just need to answer some questions. Do you understand, _daino_?" Blaise asked, fighting back his tears.

"Hermione?" Ginny looked up, and her wild eyes scanning the room until they landed on Hermione.

"I'm right here, Gin," Hermione said in her softest tone, taking Blaise's place next to Ginny.

"'Mione, can I tell you a secret?" the red head asked, grabbing Hermione's hair and bringing their faces close.

"Of course, Gin." She gritted her teeth against the sharp pain in her scalp.

"Blaise isn't as he seems. He cornered me, in the Room if Requirements, and then the most horrible thing happened; he shifted!" Ginny said in a rushed whisper. "One minute he was a man, and then... POOF! In the next, he's a black wolf. The most beautiful black wolf you've ever seen, and then guess what?" Hermione nodded her head, Ginny continued. "He bit me! See? Right here, next to my ear!"

Now that she had an up close look, she noticed Ginny's mark was a bit different than hers. Ginny's looked like deep fang marks and Hermione's mark was a faint cresent shape. Hermione ran her finger over the mark, sending a shiver through Ginny. Quickly, the red-head caught Hermione's hand in her own and squeezed. The curly-haired girl stood up and looked at her mate.

"Draco, when you claimed me, you were in human form. By chance, would it matter if you had been in wolf form?" she asked, going to stand by Draco.

"Yes, it matters greatly," Draco confirmed looking at Blaise. The Italian responded by letting out a strangled cry and falling onto the couch.

"It would seem Blaise claimed Ginny as a wolf," she said solemnly.

"Blaise, I thought you knew! But, of course you didn't. Your father died halfway through your training. How could I not have told you? This is all my fault!" Draco exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's not, mate. I should have asked. I just thought- I don't know what I was thinking," the darker man said, putting his head in his hands.

"I'll have to write my father. Until then, take her back to your dorm. I'll have the elves bring you your meals. Hermione and I will most likely meet father in Hogsmead. If we don't, you both will have to feign illness until the matter is resolved," Draco commanded, his Alpha skills kicking in.

"Now, Hermione, go take a shower and be ready to leave by nine." Draco leaned down to place a soft peck on her head before walking out of the common room. Blaise rubbed his face with his hands and went to help Ginny stand.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione got the feeling that he wasn't talking about picking up Ginny. With some persuasion Ginny conceded to going with Blaise.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time, rushing toward the dormitories. When she finally reached the room, she ignored Lavender's questions and quickly made for the showers. Finally washed and teeth brushed, she rushed into the bedroom's, wearing only a towel.

"Lavender, Pavarti, I need your help," she pleaded, sitting at Lavender's vanity. "I need you to give me the fastest makeover possible." Not questioning a complaint-free makeover, they sprang into action.

"Hermione?" Padma, walked up to the vanity. Funny, she had not noticed her.

"Yes?"

"May I pick out your clothes?" she asked a little shyly.

"That would be lovely, but I don't have much of a variety." Hermione pointed to her small dresser.

"That's fine, I'm very good at Transfiguration," she said happily.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione found herself ready to go, save for her clothes. Her hair was in an up-do that had just the right touch of messiness. Her only makeup was mascara and lip gloss.

"Hermione, here, I hope you like it. It used to be a shirt. It has a warming charm, in case it gets chilly later," Padma said, handing over a yellow, floral sundress.

"Thank you, Padma. Thank you all so much. I don't think I had the energy to do all of this myself," she said, giving them a small smile.

"Yes, yes, but what did you need us for? Got a hot date?" Lavender asked, rolling her eyes. Hermione, getting sick of Lavender's superior attitude, moments after she thanked her, decided to counter her.

"Yes, actually. Draco has been pestering me _all _year. I just couldn't say no, when he came up to me in the library, dropped on one knee and practically threw himself at me," she clarified, with only a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, ha ha. Draco Malfoy is one of the best looking boy's at this school. Not to mention he's a Pureblood supremacist. Why would he want to go on a date with you, of all people?" It was clearly meant as an insult.

"I don't know. He said something about all of the other girls in our year either being taken," Hermione added this bit in, as not to hurt the Patil sister's feelings; both had a significant other. "or complete airheads." She turned her head, and channeling her inner Draco, smirked at Lavender. The latter just huffed and walked into the bathroom. Turning toward the two Indian girls, Hermione said,

"Thank you both; for the clothes and the makeup, and for being nice about it." Slightly blushing and protesting that 'it was nothing', they both left to find Lavender. Now, the problem of where to put her wand. Grabbing an old brown belt, Hermione managed to Transfigure it into an ugly, but functional, garter. Slipping on the silver ballet flats her mum had sent her, she quickly flew down the stairs, out of the common room, and down to the Great Hall. Not wanting to deal with Ron at the moment, she chose, instead, to sit next to Luna at the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Hermione, isn't it just a splendid day? You can practically taste the sunshine in the air. Hmm, tastes like rhubarb and Giglywink powder," Luna informed, leaning into Nott's shoulder. It seemed even Luna was susceptible to the _Lupi's_ pheromones.

"Hello, Granger," Nott greeted, formally.

"Nott." She nodded her head.

Hermione liked Theo well enough. Many times they were the first two students in the library and the very last to leave, and that, she could respect.

"Really, Hermione? Is it Nott now? It seems, since we broke things off, you can't get enough of the Slytherins, can you?" Perfect. Just the boy she wanted to see.

"Theo's _mine!_" It actually made Hermione feel better to see Luna was just as affected as her.

"Luna, you too? Have all the girls gone bonkers? Anyhow, I came over to ask you if you knew where Ginny was?" Ha! Insult her and then ask for help, that's Ron.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, taking a large bite of an apple.

"Because, if you do, I'll tell you what Malfoy is doing right now," he offered.

"Fine, you tell me first," she demanded. With minimal resistance from Ron, he finally answered,

"He's out at the Quidditch pitch with Lavender," Ron said, with a hint of an I-told-you-so attitude.

"Ginny's with Blaise, in his room. Don't bother trying to get to them, you'll never make it." She took another bite of her apple. Why was Draco with Lavender? Wasn't she his mate? Generally 'mate' is a term for a single, monogamous lover. Normally, a girl would be a crying mess, but no, Hermione Granger was pissed beyond reason.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, storming out, and onto the pitch. She knew he would just use his pheromones to try to calm her. Oh, no, it wasn't going to work this time! The wind whipped the skirt of her dress around as she made her trek to the pitch. Passing a group of fourth year Ravenclaws, she was too preoccupied to notice the exchange of money and a brown, paper wrapped parcel. Making her way to the top of the Gryffindor stand, Hermione leaned over to see Draco leaning on the wall to the Hufflepuff stand and Lavender next to him, twirling her hair and blushing like mad. How dare he? Try to woo her and then... then... walk off with some floozy! Oh, he was getting an ear full.

"It's a shame isn't it?" She knew that voice, but it sounded different from the last time she had heard it, less frightened. Hermione turned to see the boy Draco had threatened the night of her marking.

"What? That Lavender would throw herself at the first boy who shows her attention? Or Malfoy, for wanting her?" she huffed.

"Neither, actually. I was thinking more along the lines of a beautiful, smart witch, who so obviously is ready to go out to Hogsmead all alone, because her date is flirting with a girl with less than stellar morals,"

Ackerley said, in a smooth tone that made Hermione blush.

"Yes, well, we were supposed to meet someone for tea, but it seems our plans have changed." She did not miss the glimmer in his eyes, nor did she forget the things Ackerley had said about her in the locker room.

"Well, then please let me escort you to Hogsmead and buy you a Butterbeer, or whatever you prefer."

Feeling a little vengeful and a hell of a lot of anger, Hermione accepted.

She completely missed the ice cold eyes, burning a hole in the couple's backs.


	6. Confrontations

"_Oh, Draco, I knew you wouldn't be interested in that bore, Granger. Could you believe what she was saying? Ugh. The nerve of some people," Lavender said, tossing her hair to one side. It was taking all of Draco's patience not to curse the girl into oblivion. Plus, the smell of her wretched perfume was making him nauseous._

"_Yes, my dear, you are completely right. The real reason I asked you to meet me here, is because it is my understanding that you are top of your class in Divination. Is that correct?" She nodded her head. _

"_Well, would you do me the honor of helping me with a little matter?" _

"_Of course, Drakie," she agreed, letting out a screeching giggle. Oh, Merlin, acid reflux. Drakie? Gag._

"_Wonderful! How about we meet here, tomorrow, same time? Would that be agreeable?" He tried to rush the conversation before his breakfast made a reappearance._

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world! Maybe, before, we could go for a walk by the lake?" she asked. _

"_I'm not sure; I have a very busy day." _

"_Oh, it's okay. I just always get a better reading, if I have a more _personal _relationship with my partner," Lavender suggested, stepping even closer._

"_I have complete faith in your abilities. You will do fine," he reassured. Something felt... wrong. Glancing around the pitch, something caught his eye. Over in the stands, a couple was talking. Draco recognized the girl, immediately, as Hermione, and the boy, as Ackerley. Just seeing him so close to his mate made his bones ache. He wanted to shift so badly; to rip Ackerley's throat out, grab Hermione, and shag her until she could never forget who she belonged to. _

"_If you think so..." Lavender's annoying voice snapped him back into the conversation._

* * *

>"<em>Yes, I do. Excuse me I have some issues that need attending to," he hastily said. His eyes landed on the retreating couple. There would be hell to pay.<em>

Hermione was still fuming by the time they made it onto the path to Hogsmead. It was unusually warm for early September; she was happy Padma had picked a sun dress.

"My gosh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your first name." Hermione blushed.

"Stewart." He cringed. "My mum calls me Stewie, but I don't like to advertise that."

"What's wrong with your name? I think it's quite nice," she assured, giving him a small smile. During that night in the corridor, she never got a chance to really look him over. He was nowhere near as dashing as Draco, but he had a soft, approachable look about him. His shaggy, light brown hair fell just above his hazel eyes, and she didn't feel intimidated by the height difference.

"Well, you're one of the few that think so. Good thing my mum's a Muggle, or else I would have been named Conglion." After seeing the weird look Hermione gave him he clarified, "Pureblood father. Now it's only my middle name."

"Ahh, I see. Purebloods do have some interesting names."

"Speaking of weird names, what's wrong with you and Malfoy?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she said, her voice turning hard.

"I'm sorry, that was completely rude of me," he apologized.

"No, it's perfectly understandable. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." Hermione looked down.

"It's okay; you can tell me when you're ready. Look," He gestured toward a pink blossomed tree. "On the top branch, it's a robin." Hermione did see the robin, it was a female. It was sad, really, that in nature only the boys got to look remarkable, while the women were left with their dull, muted tones.

"Yes, I see it," she whispered, as not to scare it.

"Isn't it weird, seeing a normal creature. During the summer hols we always spend a month in the Muggle world. Animals there are so much more... friendly. You never have to worry about a robin trying to bite off your leg," he said.

"I disagree. Robins are very hostile creatures." They both looked at each other and broke out in laughter. After the giggles died down, they walked in silence. Hermione couldn't help but think how different Stewart was from Draco, not better, just different. Whereas Draco was dark and brooding, Stewart was sunny and open. Even their looks were different. Stewart's curls mirrored hers, which was the farthest thing possible to Draco's straight, pale, blonde hair. Draco's skin was unnaturally pale and flawless; Stewart had a light tan with pink cheeks, and a little mole above the right corner of his upper lip. Draco's eyes were cold and severe; Stewart's were warm and inviting.

When they arrived, the sound of the bustling students made it hard to hear at first. Stewart had to repeat himself three times before Hermione finally understood him.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"Well, I'm in need of some new quills, but we can go wherever you want."

"Sounds good. I need a new self-inking quill also." They agreed. Making their way through the crowded streets, they found the place. Opening the door to the stationary store, a bell jingled and a balding man appeared from a back room.

"Hello, dear shoppers! For you, I will bring out all the stoppers! A quill you seek? Or maybe some ink. We have it in mauve, sage, yellow, and pink! Here in my shop you will find whatever comes to your pretty little mind!" The balding man rhymed, juggling colored bottles of ink.

"Umm, I would just like a self-inking quill, actually," Ackerley said, a bit timidly.

"Dear boy, you don't know what you want. Here come with me, a shipment of tri-colored quills came in just yesterday." The man led Stewart towards the back of the store, leaving Hermione to look about the shop on her own.

It was an odd little shop. There was a whole wall dedicated to different colored ink. In one seemingly empty bottle, the label under it read 'Invisible' and another, which kept changing from red to green said 'Christmas Holiday."

Walking around, she noticed a whole aisle of different styles of parchment and another for owl accessories. Finally, finding the quill aisle, she found the shelves stocked with feathers that must have been dyed. There were pastels, neons, and a few darker colors. Finding a dusty corner on the bottom shelf, she found a few eagle owl feathers and picked out two.

Rounding around the corner of the aisle, Hermione ran into something hard. Before she could fall, two vices clamped around her wrists. Draco Malfoy dragged her to the front of the store, dropped a handful of sickles on the counter, and took her outside. Still holding her right wrist, he dragged her down a small alley and cast a Muffliato. He pushed her against the wall and began.

"What in the bloody fuck, do you think you're doing with Ackerley? _Ackerley, _of all people! Do you even know- have any damn idea, how close I came to actually killing him? I haven't claimed you yet, Hermione! I'm like a ticking bomb! You can't just go off with another man!" he yelled. Running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth, he finally calmed down enough to talk. "You're not allowed out anymore; not alone, anyway. I, or a _Lupi _will escort you wherever you go. I will not put up with you running off like this," he commanded.

Hermione could feel the pull, the pull of his command, the pull of submissiveness. No, she was too angry now, too angry to listen to him.

"N-no. I won't let you boss me around on this matter. I will have my friends; I will have my life back. I will not be your servant anymore!" Her voice started to rise, as she grew more confident. "I'm Hermione Granger, damn it! I am a war hero and the brightest witch of our age! I will not let you control my whole life! Mates be damned!" Inside, her submissive self was trembling in fear. Would Draco be angry with her? Would he not want to be with her anymore? However, Hermione, herself, was triumphant and proud. She would not be pushed around this time! Both of herselves were ill; resisting the pull of Draco left a pounding in her head and a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'no' to me? I don't think you understand, _Granger, _you belong to me. If you even try to undermine me, I will lock you up until the Blood Moon, so help me Merlin. I love you, but I will not be disrespected!" Draco yelled, bringing his face close to hers.

"You'll kidnap me then? Don't forget, _Malfoy, _your still an ex-Death Eater. Your money can only get you so far now. If you kidnap me, you'll be sent to Azkaban faster than you say, 'claim,'" she yelled back, pushing against his chest.

"Really? You'd be surprised how far my name still gets me. I have the three C's, Granger.: currency, clout, and competence. Don't you ever forget that!"

"We are not here to talk about how far your name can get you. We're here because you are an overprotective, insensitive, git, who can't trust his own mate!"

"You heard what he said about you, and you spend time with him anyhow? Forgive me, if I think that's a little bit ridiculous and apparently I can't trust you. You were supposed to meet me at nine; now we'll be late to meet Father."

"You're one to talk! I saw you down on the pitch with Lav Lav," she mocked. "Seems I always get overlooked for her, even by my own mate! If you want that dunderhead than be my guest! I don't want you." Hermione's words hit Draco hard. She didn't want him anymore? His inner beast was growling; he'd make her want him. But Draco was hurt, deeply. He knew she didn't love him, but he didn't think she wanted to get rid of him. Hermione was his little _lapin, _she wouldn't ever leave him. He wouldn't let her.

A dark look crossed Draco's face before he growled,

"You don't have a choice, you will come with me to meet Father, then we will go back to the castle, and you will say nothing more. You will accept me under the Blood Moon, and if you even think about hanging about with Ackerley again, I will kill him. I am not scared to kill anyone; I've done it before, and I'll do it again. I would happily rip out his throat and bathe in his blood, before I let him touch you." Draco's words scared Hermione. She knew what he said was true; he would kill anyone he thought was in his way.

"You can hold me hostage, and take my friends away, but you can never make me love or accept you. Threatening me and my friends will not win my favor. If you were smarter, you would try to make me love you, or else you'll become that lonely creature you told me of."

"Shut up, Granger; you talk too much."


	7. Dancing Drunkards

Disclaimer- All the canon characters belong to JKR. I only own the plot.

**AN-**Sorry for the long wait..Real life drama was unfortunately the cause. I made this chapter a little fun mixed with some drama (had enough insperation.) I can't help myself from writing kick ass Draco, he's so damn hot. Reviews keep me going ;)

Tap...tap...tap.

"Granger! Would you stop that insufferable tapping?" Draco let out a growl of frustration. Hermione immediately stopped her fingers. She couldn't help the nervousness that refused to go away. After their fight in the ally, something had snapped; for the first time, she realized that Draco could hurt her. She may be his mate, but when he got like that, he was... unstable. To think, a bit of jealousy could turn him into an animal. Perhaps, she should listen to him, if only for a short while.

The couple was situated at one of the many glass tables outside of the tea shop. Draco's father was more than a half an hour late, which left the couple in tense silence. Draco's nerves were still on end from Hermione's little 'outing' with Ackerley. Not to mention his that Beta was still locked in his room with his deranged mate. Hermione, on the other hand ,was twitchy. A habit she began as a child when she was being punished. To her, it certainly felt like she was being punished. She had sat silent and ramrod straight in her metal chair; so long in fact, that her left leg had been numb for over ten minutes. She continually stared at the chipping white paint on the rim of the table. The Gryffindor was afraid to look up, and the one time she did, she had gotten quite a nasty glare from her mate.

"You know, Hermione, I don't necessarily _like_ punishing you, but it has to be done. You need to learn the ways of a woman in Pureblood society. What if Ackerley's intentions had turned volatile? He could have taken my little _lapin _away from me forever. We would never want that, would we?" His voice was soft and soothing. As he opened his arms out wide, he said, "Now come here, lovely, you know I love you."

She found that her legs had a mind of their own. At first, it was difficult to walk due to her leg, but she soon found herself in Draco's arms. She knew in her rational mind, that she should not be doing this at all. The man had just accosted her, but she had never felt so safe as she was wrapped in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on fast to the lapels of his black jacket. Hermione's senses were invaded by his familiar scent, which she gladly welcomed. Her mind was taken over by instinct as she said,

"You scared me. Mates are supposed to protect and love, not be harsh and severe." Her voice sounded small and timid, causing Hermione's inner lioness to roar at the show of weakness. Draco's arms tightened around her waist.

"I'm sorry I scared you so, my _lapin_. I would never lay my hands on you, not intentionally anyway. I love you more than I can speak. I never want to make you feel that way." She nestled her head further into his neck.

"Ahem," A voice cleared. "Are you two quite done?" The couple looked up to see the intimidating figure of Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry Father, you know how mates can get," the younger Malfoy jested, as he untangled a reluctant Hermione. Lucius gave him a withering look and sat down in the empty seat across from them.

"So, it would seem. Lord Zabini has run into some trouble," The elder stated. It had never occurred to Hermione that Zabini was the Lord to his estate, seeing as he was the only Zabini male.

"Yes, Father. He claimed his mate in his wolf form. She has been acting batty since," Draco said.

"Here," Lucius said as he pulled a wrapped parcel from his cloak. Draco grabbed the parcel and hurriedly stuffed it in his jacket. They both nodded to each other and without another word, Lucius got up and walked away. Hermione looked up to see Draco had put on a mask of indifference and his eyes were hard.

"Come Darling, let's go to the Quidditch shop. I could use a new pair of dragon hide gloves," he said, standing up.

"We should buy something," she said. "The workers are giving us queer looks." Draco rolled his eyes and dropped seven sickles on the table, giving a pointed look to a waiter.

They opened the white painted iron gate and made their way through the crowd. Hermione didn't care much for Quidditch, mainly because it involved flying. However, she did enjoy watching her friends play. She did not miss the looks thrown their way by some of the other students, nor did she miss the whispers. As they approached the shop, she noticed it was filled with players and enthusiasts, all vying for the best deals. Draco held her tightly by the waist and forced the door open against angry shoppers. It was difficult to get to the glove section, but eventually they made it. After a few minutes of consideration, Draco picked out a black pair and as a last minute thought, grabbed some broom polish. Ready to leave, the couple started to push their way to the registers, only to be stopped by a rough hand to Draco's shoulder. Spinning around, the young Malfoy pushed Hermione behind his back to come face to face with the perpetrator. There stood Ackerley, stone faced and angry.

"When I came back from picking out quills, I found Hermione gone. Would you like to explain to me why you so rudely took my friend?" Ackerley asked.

"You would be wise to respect your superiors, Ackerley. In any case, it does not concern you." Draco's voice was hard, and his mask was in place again.

"Really, Malfoy? You may threaten me in a dark corridor, but here in front of all these people? You wouldn't dare, Death Eater," The Ravenclaw said spitefully. Draco tightened his knuckles until they turned white.

"All my charges were dropped, actually. I'm not sure you're one to speak though, if I remember correctly, you and yours fled to the states during the war."

"And you're a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you? Couldn't kill her," he gave a look to Hermione. "So you date her." Hearing someone even _insinuate _that he would hurt, let alone _kill _Hermione, made his blood boil.

"Darling, would you be a dear and hold these for me?" he asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and took the gloves and polish.

Draco turned around again and punched Ackerley square in the jaw, knocking him into a magazine rack. After a few seconds, Stewart got back up again, though with a small cut under his left eye and a bloody lip, and tackled Draco to the ground. By now a crowd had formed around the wrestling pair. Draco was on top and repeatedly punched the other man. Eventually, Stewart rolled on top and tried to punch down, but Draco turned his head. A sickening crunch could be heard, as the Ravenclaw's fist connected with the unyielding floor. With loud exclamations of "Ouch!" and "Bloody hell!" Ackerley stood up and clutched his hand. Being a Slytherin, Draco took full advantage of the man's pain, and kicked his legs out from under him. By now, Ackerley was in too much pain to do much else but whimper. Malfoy gave one least kick to the Ravenclaw's gut before ending the fight. The shopkeeper had watched the whole thing from behind his counter, and being too afraid of the Malfoy's, had said nothing. Everyone was silent as Draco fixed his mussed hair and straightened his jacket.

"Hermione, would you be a dear?" he asked as he pointed to his split lip. Hermione nodded and ran her thumb over the wound.

"Episkey," she added as an afterthought, "Scourgify. Reparo." Immediately, the blood vanished from his white shirt, and his button was sewn back onto his jacket. With a kiss to her forehead as thanks, the crowd parted and the couple made their way to the counter to pay for the polish and gloves.

After they left the Quidditch store, Draco declared that he was in need of a drink, and so, they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. Once inside, they learned that gossip had spread faster than they thought possible. The tables were full of students and villagers alike, all whispering and pointing. The only table that seemed to be acting normal was the one harboring Theo, Goyle, and Pritchard with their mates. They motioned over and made room for the Alpha and his mate. Hermione sat to Draco's left, away from the door, and next to Tracy Davis. Draco waved his hand and a server appeared. Draco ordered a firewhisky and a glass of Goblin made wine for Hermione. As everyone knows, it's not proper for a woman to drink anything stronger in public.

"I heard you gave that wanker Ravenclaw a good beatin'!" Goyle said proudly, patting Draco on his back. Malfoy smirked into his glass.

"Of course, would you expect anything less of your fearless leader?" Hermione had never heard Draco talk so freely with his friends before. She supposed he was Alpha at school, and Draco on the town. It also alarmed Hermione that the table smelled... nice, pleasant even. She would never have guessed that _Goyle _would actually smell good. It made sense though, all of them had similar pheromones, Draco's were just particularly dulcet. However, it appeared that Tracy had put on some flowery, saccharine perfume that made her need to sneeze. Hermione took small sips of the spicy wine, trying to defuse the smell of the perfume. Draco's version of the Quidditch store story was a little biased, and some of his moves exaggerated.

"You really made him cry?" Theo asked, astonished.

"Sure did," Draco said. The Gryffindor noticed Luna was twisting some sort of string together.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Luna didn't look up but answered,

"Oh, just making a SpringleHorn catcher. Teddy has been having some bowel problems." The whole table was quiet for a few moments before laughter erupted, save for Luna and Hermione.

"She calls you _Teddy? Teddy?" _Pritchard teased. Theo turned red from his hair line to his neck.

"Forget about the nickname! You're having shitting problems?" Goyle asked rudely. Now, Theo looked like he may die from shame.

"Shut your traps! Do you want the whole bloody place to hear you?" Theo asked.

"Well... yes, yes I do," Pritchard said, standing up. If Draco had not pulled him down, he would have announced it to the whole village.

"Luna, did you really have to say that?" Nott whined. Luna momentarily stopped her busy fingers, to look up.

"Do what, Darling?" she asked in her dreamy voice, which made Theo drag his hands over his face. They all ordered a second round of drinks as Pritchard entertained them with a story of his summer in Egypt. Apparently, it's frowned upon to try to slide down the pyramids. Four more rounds found Hermione, Pansy, Tracy, and Luna with drunken men on their hands.

"What do we do now? I can't very well drag Greg," Pansy pouted.

"We could pay someone to do it," Tracy suggested.

"Greg spent all our money on drinks."

"We could just levitate them," Luna said. Everyone turned and looked at her, startled.

"That's not a bad idea," Pansy said, pulling out her wand. "But they'll wiggle too much. We'll have to cast a sleeping charm." Thankfully, the streets were rather empty, and the students were all returning to the castle for dinner. After the charm was in place they all began to walk back, with their mates in front of them.

"Hey, watch this," Tracy said, mischievously. She moved her wand and Graham followed. She made it look like he was dancing with Greg. Pansy caught on and moved Goyle to dance with him. Before long, all the boys were performing a complicated ballet, with Draco as the star. All the girls were laughing hysterically, and making the mistakes of holding their sides, all the boys fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, gosh!" Luna exclaimed. "Teddy has a goose egg!" They all laughed harder.

"Draco has a black eye!" Hermione yelled, rolling with laughter.

"Good thing my man has enough padding," Pansy said, affectionately patting his stomach.

"Graham's bleeding!" Eventually, the laughter died down and they all regained composure. Healing the minor injuries, they all made their way back to Hogwarts without another mishap. They made it all the way into the Slytherin common room before Hermione said,

"I don't know Draco's password." Pansy and Tracy gave her a weird look.

"Silly, we don't use passwords for our private rooms. It's too unreliable. Here, I'll show you." Pansy motioned, the girls followed her to Greg's door. They watched as she used her wand to cut a small incision on her left hand, and press it into the door.

"We use blood down here, only Draco's and yours will open the door," Pansy clarified. They all went to their respective doors and repeated Pansy's actions. Hermione laid Draco on his bed, took off his shoes and jacket, and undid the first two buttons on his shirt. Gently, she placed her hand on his forehead, pushing his hair from his face.

"You're not so bad, are you?" she whispered.

"No."


	8. Soul Mates

Hermione gasped; she hadn't been expecting an answer.

"Draco! Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack," she said as she clutched her chest. Draco had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said sincerely. Draco's room was chilly as always, and Hermione was glad that Padma had thought to put a warming charm on it.

"It's okay," she murmured. It was easy to relax around Draco's friends, but here, alone... she felt small. Leaning against his headboard, he began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt, revealing a well defined-stomach. The only thing that marred his flawless skin, was a pink scar about three inches across his left peck. He noticed her stare and smiled.

"Dolohov." Hermione nodded.

"About today..." she started, making Draco sigh.

"Hermione really-"

"No! I want to speak my mind. You make me so, so deluded with your pheromones that I can't even think for myself half the time! My emotions are up and down constantly, you keep me in the dark about things, and you're so protective, it's suffocating! I know I'm not the perfect, little mate you wanted, but I'm what you've got!" She expected him to at least look a little ashamed, but he only looked like he was getting angry. "I don't understand why I can't spend time with my friends! You attacked Stewart in the Quidditch shop, and Ron in the Great Hall! You're so jealous it's unreal!"

"Oh, so I should just sit by and watch Weasley throw you around? Let Ackerley talk horribly about you, and then let you go on a _date _with him? 'Just have her back by mating season,'" he mocked, standing while gesturing with his hands.

"That is _not-_"

"Shut up! Just be quiet for five minutes in your life! My Merlin, you have no idea, no concept of how much I love you. I care for only you and my mother; everyone else is expendable," he said, lowering his voice. He moved to the edge of the bed and took her cold hands.

"How would you say that? Your friends, _Blaise?" _she asked, astounded. He merely looked into her eyes.

"I could live without them, even Blaise. You, _you_, my love, are different. Our souls are one in the same. Every life we're reborn to each other, every time." Hermione gave him a look. How would he know all that? Rarely, true soul mates found each other in one lifetime, but never every time.

"How could you possibly know that?" He smirked.

"It's how I know I would love, even if you weren't my mate and I wasn't a _Lupi._ I've seen them, darling. It's simple really, in the Malfoy library, we have a portal. It looks like a birdbath and acts much like a Pensieve. I've watched dozens of our lives, and every time, we find each other," Draco told her, pulling her to sit beside him.

"Hmm, I should like to see it sometime," she said, tapping her chin. "Would you tell me about one?"

"Only if you lay with me." She humphed, but complied. They slid under his black comforter, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Draco made himself comfortable with a pillow against the hard headboard as he slid his arm around her shoulders. "Which would you like to hear? The time you were a Spartan princess and I was your brother's friend, or the time we were in war-torn Vietnam, _or _the time _I_ was the _princess _and_ you_ were my stable _boy?" _Hermione let out a shocked gasp. _She _was the _boy? _Preposterous!

"I was not!" she protested.

"Yes, you were. Quite handsome too, though I was gorgeous. Don't worry, from what I've seen, it's only happened twice. The second time we both died when we were ten, from the plague," he sounded sad.

"I would like to hear about that one," she said firmly.

"Are you sure?" he sounded shocked. "It's not the most thrilling."

"I'm sure," she said, nestling into his arm.

"Alright. We lived in a small village, you were a logger's son, and my family owned a bakery. We met when we were six. You would bring the wood for the fires, and in return, you would get free bread. You were adorable, but in every life we look much the same. You had short brown curls and chocolate eyes. You called me your 'bonny lass' and you used to tug my hair," he said, pouting. Hermione giggled and asked him to keep going.

"I, of course, was beautiful. My blonde hair hung down to my bum and my skin was flawless. Femininity really did suit me. Anyway, your mother died in labor, and when your father re-married, he didn't choose well. He married a pinch-faced woman named Susan. She felt threatened by your presence; she thought that you were going to kill her in her sleep. She was a right nutter. Sometimes, she would beat you when your father was out in the woods. You would come over to the shop and I would wash your wounds and we would sit under an oak tree, eating biscuits and telling stories. Our love then was innocent and pure.

"Passion and lust weren't a nuisance, and my mother took a liking to you. Then, people started dying. Before long, half our village was gone. I got sick first, after a sickly man came into the shop and coughed up blood everywhere. I told you not to come near me, but you didn't listen. Without a mother to take care of you, you died quickly. I suffered another three days after you died, before I passed. We were buried under an apple tree at the local cemetery. I though of looking for our graves once, but I thought better of it. Let that lifetime rest in peace." Hermione hadn't realized that she had started crying. Crying, because their love was so innocent, and caring. He had taken care of her, even then.

"We were so young, and naïve," she said, a little choked up.

"Yes, but we lived in a fairy tale world. Under that tree, we lived out our wildest dreams through our stories. One day, we got 'married,' my stuffed doll was the priest. We may have lived to be ten, but that life was full of more love than some people will experience in a million," he whispered softly, brushing her cheek. She nodded her head, but her eyes still welled up. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"No, I'm not upset anymore. It's just so beautiful."

He chuckled. "My silly little, emotional, _lapin. _Every one of our lives are beautiful. I'll tell you another if you promise to spend the night," he said slyly. Hermione was quiet for a while before she said,

"But I have nothing to wear. I'll rip my dress," she said, trying to weasel her way out of spending the night, but wanting another story.

"You can borrow some of mine. Grab a pair of my boxer-briefs from the middle drawer and a shirt from the top," he ordered, pointing to the dresser. She complied, pulling out the first things her finger touched. By the looks of it, she was going to be sleeping in a pair of black, cotton underwear and a green, Slytherin T-shirt.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised. I didn't think you owned anything but a button up," she teased.

"I need to wear _something_ under my Quidditch robes," he teased back.

"Umm, where should I change?" Draco rolled his eyes, but offered his en suite bathroom. She opened the door to reveal a large bathroom, with a shower that looked like it could fit four people, and a smaller version of the tub in the prefect's bathroom. It was nearly as big as Draco's whole room, which was immense. How the Slytherin's managed to fit all of this in one dungeon was beyond her.

She quickly changed into the boxer-briefs and shirt. She liked the way the worn shirt felt against her skin, and the way it smelled like Draco mingled with the pitch. The Gryffindor washed the makeup off her face with a splash of warm water. Being a dentist's daughter, she felt the need to clean her teeth. Hermione opened the medicine cabinet to find a jar of bruise ointment, a vial of some azure liquid, a tube of toothpaste, and two toothbrushes. One was pink and the other was blue.

"I thought they would make you feel more at home. Wizards generally use a cleansing potion, but I can tolerate these," Draco said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Thank you, but I won't be spending too much time here," she clarified. The Slytherin chuckled.

"Of course you will, don't be silly. Now show me how to work these contraptions," he said, walking over to the sink. In the next few minutes, Draco had managed to turn his brush into a snake, set it on fire, and got the whole tube of toothpaste in Hermione's hair.

"Look what you've done to my hair, you silly git! How will I ever get it out?" she laughed.

"You'll have to take a bath," he suggested, quirking an eyebrow. The curly-haired girl gave him a look.

"I'll take a shower. It's quicker." The young Malfoy made his way to the shower. "I meant _alone, _Malfoy." He slid the door open and tapped the faucet with his wand.

"I thought you might like me to turn the water on; your wand is still in the room." She felt a little embarrassed for thinking Draco had ulterior motives. Draco loved how her cheeks turned that slight shade of pink.

"Thank you," she said. Draco nodded and left the room. Hermione stripped off her clothes, grateful that the bathroom was slightly warmer than the bedroom. The water was hot on her skin and the water pressure was turned up too far. However, it was the most peaceful she'd felt all day, perhaps all week.

She couldn't shake the two children out of her head. How the little boy, how _she,_ had been abused by his own mother. The thought made her sick. She loved children, and the thought of making one bleed or bruise made her angry. How dare someone hurt a child so innocent and helpless? She had always been an advocate for the helpless, ever since she had met Dobby and created S.P.E.W..

Nevertheless, she had to wash her hair. There were only two bottles in the shower. One was made of green glass, and on further inspection, smelled of mint. The other was a less expensive looking bottle that read "Burti's Instant Muscle Smoother." Hermione grabbed the green bottle and dispensed a small amount into her hand. It felt nice to wash off all the sticky paste.

Now the conundrum of turning the water off. Draco had used his wand, but she had left hers in the room. She had been practicing her wandless magic, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She took her middle and index finger and placed them on the faucet. Using all her concentration, she imagined the water stopping. Slowly, she felt the water pressure on her back lessen and lessen, until finally, it stopped. She allowed a small smile before she reminded herself that she still needed a lot of work.

Quickly, she dried her hair and body with the dark towel left on the tub's edge. Leaving the towel on the floor, she re-dressed and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. The combination of Draco's shirt mixed with his shampoo left her feeling comforted. Yet, when she walked into the bedroom, she couldn't help the shivers as she raced to the warm bed. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Rationalizing that he must have gone to Blaise's to give him the book, she settled herself in. After ten minutes of looking at the ceiling, she braved the cold to open the curtain. Hermione settled for watching the silver flowers dance in the water. Over an hour passed before she seriously started getting worried. Just when she was about to get up and look for him, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her wand, she cautiously opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm here to escort you to my sleeping quarters. Don't worry though, Luna will be there," Theo said, looking over her attire.

"I'm not sure. Draco didn't say anything about going to another man's room. He doesn't like it when I go with other boys." Hermione felt unsure of herself. She knew Theo wouldn't lie to her, but she also knew Draco was the jealous type.

Theo gave her a small smile and said, "Don't worry. Draco and a few others just had to do a special errand for Slughorn. He'll be back later tonight." The Gryffindor nodded and let herself out into the dark hallway. The carpet was cool and thin-feeling under her bare feet. Theo's door was three up and looked just as the others. The only way to tell the difference between the wooden doors, was by the gold lettering. Passing Blaise's door on the way, she felt her heart go out to her friend inside. Blaise's door had a capital 'L' in front of his surname. Upon further inspection, she noticed Theodore did as well.

Opening the door, she found that Theo's room was about the same size, but more inviting. The fireplace was warm and bright, illuminating the pictures on the wall of himself and Luna, which looked to be very recent. The mantle had various knickknacks and objects that looked to be Luna's. The curtains from the bed were missing, but the bedspread was the same shade of black as Draco's.

"Hello, wonderful night for the flowers, isn't it?" Luna asked from her chair next to the window. The curly-haired girl suspected the blue fabric on the floor and across her lap was the bed curtains. It seemed Luna was sewing yellow stars onto them.

"Yes, I think so too," Hermione said as she smiled. Another indication that Luna had moved in, was a second dresser next to the other.

"Hello, sweetheart," Nott greeted, walking over to her chair and giving her a kiss. It was such a small intimate act, that Hermione felt the need to turn her head. It also made her long for the same. Draco had always given her polite kisses on the forehead and cheek; never on the lips. "I'll be right back; I have to go collect Tracy and Katie."

Theo left without another word. She knew Katie either had to be Flint's or Warrington's mate; everyone else was taken. The two girls sat in companionable silence until Nott returned with the other two girls. Both looked just as unsure and tired as Hermione.

"I-I don't know about this. Marcus won't like it..." Katie Bell said, rubbing her arms, even though the room was perfectly warm. Tracy stood slightly behind Katie and also looked a little shocked. What surprised Hermione was that they were all dressed nearly the same. Katie had on a black, oversized shirt with a pair of long sleeping pants, that were presumably, Marcus'. Tracy had on a Bigonville Bombers shirt paired with her own pink shorts. She could only guess that Luna was wearing something similar under the curtains.

"Ladies, ladies, it will be alright. Your mates had to go on an errand for Slughorn. You lot will stay with me for a while and the other mates will stay with Greg.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. She's still staying with Blaise. They'll all be back before you know it." The room quieted as they all stood still.

"Hermione, Luna, you're mates too?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and Ginny, Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent," she answered, grumbling the last name.

"You forgot Hannah, Hannah Abbott. She and Warrington...Warrington...What's his name? I only know it starts with a 'C,'" Katie said tapping her finger against her chin.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Theo said, taking a book from his desk and retreating to his bathroom. The silence was awkward and long. The only noise was Luna's humming as she sewed.

"So..." Tracy began.

"Would you guys like to... play a game?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of game?" Katie asked.

"Oh! We could play 'This or That,'" Tracy suggested. At Hermione's confused look Katie whispered,

"It's like the wizard's version of 'Would You Rather.'"

"Or we could play 'Do You Know Me,'" Luna said, rising from her chair.

"But we would need the men for that," Tracy complained. Again Katie said,

"It's a game where half of the players take Polyjuice and the other half have to guess who's who." The smart witch was intrigued.

"Unless any of you have four vials of Polyjuice lying around, we can't play," Hermione pointed out. The other two girls looked gloomy until Luna said,

"Slughorn has a whole cauldron full. He made it as an example for the fourth years' lesson tomorrow. I'm sure he wont notice if we take some." Tracy looked excited; Katie and Hermione looked unsure.

"I don't think we should, it's not-" Katie began.

"Oh, don't be such a bore, Katie! Loosen up a bit! Like old Sluggy will even notice. We'll be back in no time. Trust me," Tracy began. Something in the way she said 'trust me' made Hermione's stomach churn.

"Tracy, the guys might get mad. Anyway, we're supposed to stay with Theo," Katie said, rubbing her arms again.

"Puh-Lease! If they had their way, we'd never leave their rooms! Come on, Katie," Tracy said, taking the other girls arms. "Wouldn't it be so fun to trick them? Finally, we're the ones in charge! How many times are we going to have this opportunity? Not often. I can promise you that." Katie looked uncertain, but finally gave in.

"Fine, but only if Hermione comes too." Suddenly all three sets of eyes were on her.

"I'm Head Girl! I can't be going out after curfew to steal from teachers! I'm not even supposed to be _here_!" Hermione yelled, shaking her head.

"Live a little, Hermione," Tracy said, getting close to her ear and whispering, "Don't you hate it, Hermione? Not being in control? Now, _you _can be in control, and make _him _sweat. Don't you want to show him what it's like? Don't you?" Hermione knew Tracy was manipulating her, but she didn't _care_. Finally, _she_ would be the one in control, if only for a little while.

"I'm in." With a devilish look, Tracy said,

"Ward the bathroom door. We're going to get the others, and then we'll be on our way to Sluggy's office."


	9. Mates and Mischief

Disclaimer- All the canon characters belong to JKR. I only own the plot.

**AN-OMG! SO SORRY! I know I'm super late, but with real life and all..:(. Here ya go, some more of the girls night out. And also thank you to emeradlserpent (sorry if I spelled that wrong o.O) who sent me some very nice messages. To those of you who have commented and said you liked 'veela'Draco: Thanks, but this is NOT a veela fic. And to some nasty reviews about the contest: if you're not going to be nice or give critisism, don't review at all. LAST OF ALL, the contest ends September 6th :) So far I think I know who's won. The winner gets a VERY BIG prize :))))). Thanks and review..Wow, that waqs a lot!**

The small group was soundless as they made their way down the hall. Finding the door that read "Goyle," Tracy knocked twice. A few moments passed before Greg opened the door. Immediately, Hermione cast a binding curse, followed by a silencing spell. Carefully, she levitated the unconscious Slytherin inside the room. Pansy gave them all a scathing look, before grabbing her wand.

"I don't know what you all are playing at, but you have no reason to curse Greg," the raven haired woman said, venom lacing her words.

"Tame your thestrals, Pansy. We're just going to play 'Do You Know Me," Tracy clarified. At the name of the game, Pansy immediately perked up.

"Oh, I just love that game!" Hannah said, standing from her perch on the bed. This room was also the same size as the others, but it was apparent that the couple was living together full time. The bed had the same black comforter, but the curtains were pale pink, with charmed flowers that bloomed. Also, the dirty clothes were neatly put in a bin; Hermione didn't think Greg would do that on his own. Luna took Greg from Hermione and warded his bathroom door.

"Where are we gonna find Polyjuice at this time o' night?" Millicent asked, charming as ever.

"The potions room. Duh," Tracy said, picking up a purple scarf and examining it.

"And we're bringing the goodies?" the large Slytherin asked, looking at Hermione, Luna, Katie, and Hannah.

"Millicent! Do you remember what happened last time you spoke out?" Daphne asked.

"Draco's not here to protect you know, is he lil' Mud-" Blustrode began, only to be cut off by Daphne.

"You can't say such things, Mil. You and Vincent will be cast out if you can't behave. You already have your first warning," the blond rebuked.

"First warning?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's nothing you should be concerned with. Millicent's just jealous because a Muggle-born is above her station," Tracy soothed, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Above her station? You mean, just because I'm with Draco, I'm...above you all?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course you are, it's only right. Don't worry, we all like you. Ginny is below you, then Luna, myself, Daph, Katie, Pansy, and _then, _Millicent," Tracy said, giving a look to the latter. "But no time for all this pack order nonsense, we've got a potion to steal!" All the girls laughed, before Katie asked,

"Where's Ginny? Shouldn't we bring her?" The other girls looked around, looking for the lost mate.

"We thought she was with you," Daphne said.

"No," Katie said, skeptically. "We thought she was with you." Everyone looked confused and worried.

"It's okay, she's just sick," Hermione explained. "She's with Blaise."

"Should we go check on her?" Hannah asked, twisting one of her blond pigtails.

"I know an excellent recipe for chicken and Wormgoat larva soup," Luna added helpfully. Everyone gave a slight grimace, before Hermione said,

"No, that wont be necessary. She's on the mend." They all accepted the answer, and made their way down the hall to the staircase. In a single file line, with Tracy in the lead, the girls crept across the empty common room. Daphne knocked over a spare broom, making a loud crack against the floor. They all stood quiet, waiting to be caught. When no one came, they departed through the doorway.

The corridor was dark and drafty as they walked down, in a huddled group. The Potions room was around the corner and down a long hallway. During a school day, it would take five minutes, tonight it might take a half an hour. Slowly, they made it to the corner, hearing a faint whistle. Tracy turned and motioned for them to be quiet. Crooking a finger, she beckoned Millicent. After a few hushed exchanges, Tracy rounded the corner. Peeking around, the mates could see the Slytherin Prefect, Derrick. Careening her hips and playing with her hair, Tracy swayed up to Derrick. Leaning up to his ear, his face grew red enough to be seen in the dark. Taking the shoulders of his robe, she turned him around, away from the girls. Millicent was so quiet the girls hadn't even noticed she'd gone, until she appeared behind the duo. Swinging her fist like a hammer, she knocked the Prefect to the ground, unconscious.

"Millicent!" Hermione said in an urgent whisper. "You could have cast a spell!"

Millicent just shrugged her shoulders, and dragged the boy into an alcove. Reluctantly, the group forged on at an agonizingly slow pace. They were almost to the door when Slughorn emerged from it. Having nowhere to hide, they stood and awaited their punishment. Hermione, being the fast thinker, jumped into action.

"Girls," she said, using her stern voice. "You should all know better than to be out this late. You are to set an example for the first years. That will be five points per person."

"Good to see you have things under control here," Slughorn said, eying her Head Girl badge.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said humbly. Giving a stern stare to the girls and a polite nod to the Gryffindor, he left down the hallway. Collectively letting out a breath, the girls giggled.

"That was so great, Hermione! You're so smart," Hannah gushed, hopping up and down.

"Thank you, but-"

"No, she's right. You're just _so great_," Millicent said sarcastically. Hermione bristled at the comment.

"You know, I'm sick of you always putting me down, _Bulstrode_! Your whole 'holier than thou' attitude is a little childish. Just because my parents are Muggles does _not _mean you're superior! _I'm _the Alpha's mate, _I'm _Head Girl, and _I'm _the brightest witch of our age! And you need to respect me, because if you don't, I'll see to it that Draco makes Vincent's life a living hell," Hermione growled, quite like Draco. Normally, she wasn't so vindictive, but being put down every day was getting old.

"And that's the only reason anyone likes you! Alpha, alpha, alpha! You know the Omega is important too! Without Vin the whole pack would be lost!" Millicent rebutted.

"Nuh-uh! Marcus is important too!" Katie interjected.

"So is Greg!"

"And Adrian!"

"Theo is quite charming," Luna said, calmly.

"Please! Cassius is the unspoken leader!" Oh, so that was Warrington's name.

"Everyone, just stop! This has nothing to do with the conversation at hand. As I was saying, Millicent is cruel to me for no reason," Hermione said, throwing her arms up.

"I'll leave you alone when you apologize!" The large girl said, crossing her arms.

"Apologize for what?"

"For what you said about me in first year! You said you were glad you turned into my cat, because he was better looking than me!" Hermione could tell it hurt her to talk about.

"Millicent," she said softly. "I didn't say that; Ron did. When we were walking back from Hagrid's. I would never say something like that. I swear." She laid a hand on her arm.

"Whatever," Millicent said, pulling her arm away. It as clear they would never be friends, but Hermione did notice that there was only a slight edge to her voice instead of the normal conviction.

"On with it, then," Pansy exclaimed, a little too loudly, earning a few shushes. Tracy nodded to Hermione, who took the cold handle of the door. Of course, she hadn't expected to just waltz right it, but it did startle her when the handle twisted itself back roughly.

"It has some sort of locking spell," Luna mused. Some girls groaned.

"Great!" Tracy shouted. "What are we going to do now?" Thinking long and hard the curly-haired girl let out an excited cry.

"Ha! I've got it." Taking her wand out she muttered. "Ostendere Venustatem." Slowly the form of a small snake appeared on the handle. It was emerald green and, upon approaching, it bared it's fangs with a 'hissss.'

"Y-you grabbed _that_,and you didn't notice?"Hannah questioned, a little shocked.

"No, this reveals what kind of locking charm is on the door. If it were a tiger, we'd have been in real trouble. The snake means an offering of blood must be made; a tiger means an offering of a soul," Hermione answered.

"Well, how do we 'offer blood?'" Tracy asked.

"Easy." Hermione took Tracy's arm, and using her wand, made a small incision on her hand.

"What are you doing?" a bewildered Tracy asked.

"Shh," Hermione warned, bringing the girls hand closer to the snake. The snake warily slithered closer, tongue darting out to taste the air.

"Eww!" The light-haired Slyhterin whined. Taking her hand, Hermione pressed the blood to the door handle, making the snake disappear.

"Come on then," The Gryfindor said cheerily, opening the door. The rest followed warily, though Tracy complained about the handle being "unsanitary and made of cheap metal." The room was dark and smelled of a mixture of ingredients.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered; the rest followed her example.

"So, where is it?" Daphne asked. Luna stepped up to take the lead.

"Over here," she answered, skipping across the room. There was large cauldron simmering over a low flame.

"D'ya 'spose it's done?" Millicent asked.

"I'm positive," Hermione answered, grabbing a vial and ladle. Filling only half, she passed the ladle to Tracy. A few minutes later, they all stood with their vials, looking at each other awkwardly.

"I call being Hermione!" Pansy screeched reaching across the circle to pull Hermione's hair. Sticking it into her vial and drinking the contents, Hermione soon found herself face to face with...well, herself.

"Mmm, Granger, you taste like a sugar cookie," Pansy said, licking her lips. Pulling a face, Hermione rubbed her sore scalp.

"Glad I could be pleasing." Soon all the other girls were transformed, save for Hermione. Pansy, who was really Tracy, handed over a single lock of hair. Setting it into the vial, Hermione took a big gulp of air before swigging it down. Hermione found that Tracy tasted just as she smelled; saccharine. A taste so sweet, it made you want to gag, a taste that was made to hide poison in a victims drink, a taste that left a foreboding feeling in one's stomach.

Hermione felt herself grow an inch, her stomach shrink, and her chest flatten slightly. Her unmanageable curls grew tame and grew from her chest to her lower back in thick waves. They traded their dark brown color for one of caramel and honey. Her eyes took on a sienna hue, and her skin grew slightly pinker.

"My Merlin, I am gorgeous," the face of Daphne said to her, though the voice was all Tracy. Hermione noticed it felt awkward to be rid of her curves. Though she was not the most endowed person, Tracy was slight and willowy. Spending some time on their fake voices, they decided to head back to the dorms.

Draco was bound to have a panic attack. Hermione and the mates were nowhere to be found, and Goyle and Nott were under some sort of charm. Scanning the hallway, he heard familiar steps behind him, swirling around he let out a relieved breath.

"There you are, Hermione," he said, wrapping her in his arms. The hug felt wrong, Hermione felt too stiff in his arms, too reluctant.

"Hello, Draco."


	10. Beta, Please

I just need a Beta. I've written the next chapter but it needs to be edited. Please contact me if you're interested.


	11. Restless Night

**A/N: Sooo. I have absolutely no excuses for being so late. On another note, I'll probably be rewriting the first few chapters. In the past 2 years I like to think I've learned a lot concerning writing technique. Thanks to anyone who stuck with me. I honestly don't know where the time went. I'd like to thank my Beta, Scibblybits. Without her this chapter wouldn't be nearly as grammatically correct as it it. Short little chapter to get us started :)**

"What's this?" Draco immediately let go of the imposter. "Who are you and where's Hermione?"

He pushed the stranger's shoulders flat against the wall non-too gently. He was rewarded with a small squeak of pain.

"'Fraid I can't tell you who I am or where Hermione is. Anyway, the better question would be "_Who _is Hermione," the imposter said, managing to free an arm, she reached to push back bangs that weren't there. The blond man was only angered further. Coming even closer, so close he could feel the imposter's breath, he whispered eerily composed,

"I've never been fond of riddles so I'll give you two choices: you can explain yourself or, well, it'd be a shame to have to scar such a face as pretty as Hermoine's." Pansy, wearing Hermione's face, trembled. It was hard enough to resist her duty to the Alpha but she was genuinely _scared._ This close to mating season everyone was feral, besides, Draco had always had a mean streak.

"I'm sorry Alpha but I'd ruin the game. All the girls would be mad at me." Alpha? So she was a mate and apparently all the girls were in on it. Sighing, he ran his hand over his tired face. They'd spent the last two hours chasing the rogue all through the Forbidden Forest. The pack had finally circled him in a wide perimeter but as they closed in they could sense his change. By the time the pack had made a tight circle the rogue had morphed and fled on his broom. Quite an expensive broom, Draco could tell, by the bristles left on the ground.

"So it's a game then?" Draco ventured. Not-Hermione just nodded. He did notice that this mate kept touching her forehead, as if to move something that was not there. Only one mate had straight-across bangs. "Pansy, you should really stop touching your head; gives it away."

Her eyes widened a fraction before she said, "Last time I saw Hermione, she was headed up the stairs."

"Thanks," he called over his shoulder, headed for the stairs. Her voice stopped him.

"You know, Draco, I wanted to be Hermione because I thought it would make me, I don't know...more likable? People always like Hermione, even _I _like Hermione and I don't like many people," she admitted, letting out a nervous laugh. "I thought...I thought _you _would like me better if I looked like her. Of course I love Greg, but I always thought we would end up together, before all of his happened," She motioned with her hands, indicating the whole situation. "I imagined growing up and marrying you; becoming Lady Malfoy. Silly huh?" Her voice was thick.

"It's not silly Pans." Draco reached out a hand to her, only to drop it helplessly.

"But it's always been her, hasn't it?" she asked; he only nodded. "I think...I think I always knew you belonged to someone else. Besides, Greg is a really, really good guy and now after the whole mate thing, I couldn't imagine loving anyone else." She turned her back to him. After a long pause she added,

"I think I'm going to find Greg now, I don't really feel like playing anymore," she said turning to give him a half-smile.

"Goodnight Pansy," he called before she could open the portal into the hall. "I think he was headed toward the kitchen."

"Thanks, Draco," She hesitated. "For everything." The wall opened and shut, leaving the common room quiet. Draco counted three whole heartbeats before he flew up the stairs.

He took the steps two at a time, and soon found himself at the beginning of the long hall. What could he do? It wasn't like he had blood samples of everyone. Even if he did, he wouldn't have then on his person. Draco ran his nails across the newly formed stubble on his chin. Tonight was not the night for games. He was expecting to collect Hermione from Nott's room and quietly return to his quarters for the remainder of the evening. If she was willing, he was also looking forward to a back massage.

BANG! Snapped out of his own reverie, he was relieved to see Theo bust his door, a blonde woman in toe. He walked to meet him.

"This is not Luna. I'm fairly sure that it's Daphne, but I'm not certain," he huffed. On closer inspection it seemed the smaller man's hair was a mess; his reading glasses were cracked on the right side, and there was something on his head...

"What happened to your head, mate?" Draco pointed, trying to keep a laugh from bubbling up.

"My head?" He began feeling around until he finally touched the slightly bulging area. "Bloody girls locked me in the bathroom! I must have hit it when I charged the door."

"Tough luck. Well Pansy-Hermione just went to find Greg. So, now we have Daphne and Pansy found," Draco mused.

"I _totally_ never told you who I am!" the Luna-lookalike whined. Both men chuckled.

"Sorry Daph," Theo said. "You pretty much gave yourself away." The blonde only humphed, cursing her own mouth.

"I don't think Hermione's ever even used the word 'totally.'" Draco mused. Daphne-Luna just stuck her tongue out in response.

Having met halfway, they decided it would be best to start at the beginning of the hall. Draco knocked precisely three times on Crabbe's door before growing impatient. Knocking a fourth and a fifth time, a distressed looking Vincent answered the door.

"Please. Help me!" he pleaded as he ducked a pillow. On the bed one Millicent Bulstrode jumped, though in much too girly a fashion to be her. Launching pillows, books, or whatever she saw, with a flick of her wand.

"Milli, please calm down! Darling!" Vincent yelled.

"I'm so tall! I feel like I could reach anything! I'm so strong!" the Millicent-lookalike yelled. "I could pick up a cow!" Crash! A decorative vase met its end. Crabbe could only look on with utter confusion and mild fright.

"I'm quite positive she's gone bonkers. I'm mated to a complete nutter," the rotund boy whined, throwing his face into his hands.

Theo patted the large man's back and provided,

"Don't fret Vin, the girls are just playing some game. While it looks like your darling Millicent, it could really be anyone." The man instantly perked up.

"Brilliant! I was beginning to think I'd have to have her institutionalized."

While the comment was harmless enough, Draco couldn't help but think of his Beta's mate. He had never been a fan of the Weasleys, but he certainly didn't want one going crazy simply because her mate didn't know what he was doing. The book his father had given him must contain the secret to her cure. It just had to, because if it didn't, Blaise would be forced out of the pack, as a result the whole line would have to be reevaluated. They couldn't simply bump everyone up. There would be an Armageddon. The men would fight until the whole pack order was reestablished; being so close to mating season casualties couldn't be avoided. If it came to that, Draco could possibly loose his status, not to mention his best friend.

"Girl on the bed, who are you?" Theo asked, remaining his hold on the Not-Luna's wrist. She kept trying to wriggle free. The girl continued to jump, hurling another pillow at Nott's head.

"I'll never tell! No, no I won't! It'd ruin everything! And besides I've never felt so wonderful! This body never gets tired!"

Draco thought to himself, 'Who would be this giddy, not to mention as stupid, as to be entertained by jumping? Certainly not a Slyhterin. Not a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Had to be a Huffelpuff. Their was only one little Huffelpuff mate, and Draco knew exactly who that was.

"Susan Bones, what would your mother think if she say you right now?" Draco asked, taking the tone of a disappointed parent.

"Mother wouldn't care. She and I-," Realizing her mistake she slowly stopped jumping. "Oh bugger."


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been so MIA; real life happened including: an internship with a law firm, a trip to NYC, a plane ride clear across the country, and finally the addition of a new little furry member to our family! So, I know you'll probably hate me for awhile, but I've decided to re-vamp and re-write each chapter. I feel like my writing in the earlier chapters is lacking and I've found myself hating parts of Hermione's character I've created her into. I want to bring more of the real bookworm in and less of the little mate. The whole story won't change too drastically, but some parts will be deleted or changed.

Also, I've noticed there are a lot of inconsistencies between the mates and the wolves that need to be addressed. I would also like to point out, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've completely overlooked Voldemort and the whole huge part of the original books; this is done deliberately to fit my story. Basically all these thing can be attributed to a young high school student writing on her first laptop. I'm sorry for not updating but I will begin redoing the chapters and hopefully putting them up soon. Updates will probably come later after I'm satisfied with the previous chapters. I hope you stay with me for the ride!

Xoxo

-Cnrdt14 3


End file.
